The Meme Classroom of Eternity
The Meme Classroom of Eternity (Officially the M E M E Class of Eternity) is a Google Classroom founded by Basil. It was founded on August 23, 2017, and is the main hub for memes. Timeline January 12, 1982 - Milktopian Civil War February 14, 1985 - Milktopia splits into four states August 23, 2017 - Basil creates the class August 23, 2017 - Umer gets added to the class November 17, 2017 - More teachers get added January 9, 2018 - Basil creates the Meme Slideshow January 10, 2018 - Basil requests people turn in the MayMay permission slip. February 7, 2018 - Meme Test 1 gets posted by Umer March 2, 2018 - The Meme Slideshow gets posted on the classroom March 22, 2018 - International Geico Day May 21, 2018 - Summer August 22, 2018 - First post since May August 23, 2018 - Non-active students got removed October 19, 2018 - Basil's birthday October 26, 2018 - Revival of the Meme Classroom October 29, 2018 - 1000 memes on the Meme Slideshow October 29, 2018 - Memes II is created November 1, 2018 - Grumio Month starts November 7, 2018 - Improvised Articles got created and immediately became effective November 8, 2018 - Midterms and Teacher Elections November 9, 2018 - 2018 Supreme Court and Teacher Election November 19, 2018 - Anusurya gets an award November 20, 2018 - Panic due to Memes II not working November 26, 2018 - M3mes is created November 26, 2018 - hecc the drugg is founded December 4, 2018 - Constitution is proposed December 7, 2018 - Grande Meme Election of 2018 December 9, 2018 - Constitution is completely finished December 14, 2018 - Yellow Section Act passed December 16, 2018 - Prop EA is re-proposed December 17, 2018 - The Milk War of December 2018 begins as Jacob declares war against strawberry milk December 17, 2018 - Military volunteering begins December 17, 2018 - The Battle of the Iguana December 18, 2018 - Magnus v. The Meme Classroom of Eternity December 18, 2018 - Re-ratification of the Constitution December 18, 2018 - The Bill of Rights is passed December 18, 2018 - General Tommy proposes a brilliant battle plan for the war December 18, 2018 - Umer gets demoted, and Grant gets promoted December 18, 2018 - President Basil adopts the official flag December 18, 2018 - Samarth works with top general Joe to formulate another battle plan December 18, 2018 - Basil and Govind propose the Milk Rights Act of 2018 December 19, 2018 - The Milk Rights Act, Prop EA, the Election Act of 2019, and the No-No Word Law take effect December 19, 2018 - Winning of the Battle of the Lunchroom under general Tommy December 19, 2018 - Tommy, Joe S, and Joe become teachers December 19, 2018 - Strawberry Milk sues for peace December 19, 2018 - Strawberry Milk Territories gained December 20, 2018 - Secret Service is founded December 20, 2018 - Meme Police is founded December 20, 2018 - Tea Party is founded December 20, 2018 - Christmas Break December 22, 2018 - Jake convicts Umer of conspiracy December 23, 2018 - Samarth is called the big gay December 31, 2018 - Secretary of Reddit is created January 1, 2019 - Inauguration is proposed January 4, 2019 - Dead Meme Party is created January 4, 2019 - BFI is created January 5, 2019 - National E Day January 5, 2019 - Meme Rubles are adopted January 7, 2019 - Amendment 14 is passed January 7, 2019 - Spade Party is voted on January 8, 2019 - Cologne War starts January 8, 2019 - Secretary of Treasury is created January 8, 2019 - 3rd Legion and 4th Legion is created January 9, 2019 - National Meme Slideshow Day January 9, 2019 - Basil sends 3rd and 4th Legions to Cologne January 9, 2019 - Amendment 15 is passed January 9, 2018 - Cologne War Bonds are sold January 9, 2019 - Fraud Protection Act is passed January 10, 2019 - Spencer resigns as senator for the Minecraft-Bagel Party January 11, 2019 - Banking Act is passed January 11, 2019 - M.A.F.I.A is created January 11, 2019 - Name Act passed January 11, 2019 - Bank of M E M E is created January 11, 2019 - Lodging Act passed January 11, 2019 - Cologne War ends January 11, 2019 - Merch created January 13, 2019 - Discord server created January 13, 2019 - Secretary of Discord created January 13, 2019 - The Great Free-For-All starts January 14, 2019 - The Great Free-For-All ends January 14, 2019 - The MayMay Tax passes January 15, 2019 - Payday January 15, 2019 - Everything gets postponed one day due to Basil's absence January 15, 2019 - Official Seal gets created January 15, 2019 - Slightly unconstitutional Teacher Vote happens to add Eric F January 15, 2019 - Business Act passed January 15, 2019 - MHB is created January 16, 2019 - Ambassador to Foreign Schools and Nations is created January 17, 2019 - Samarth is asked to put on a hat January 17, 2019 - The Great Blocking January 17, 2019 - The Great Blocking is declared a national emergency January 18, 2019 - Robert v. The Meme Classroom of Eternity January 18, 2019 - No-No Word Law is partially repealed February 1, 2019 - Government shutdown 1 February 12, 2019 - Government shutdown 2 February 14, 2019 - Meme Panic of February 2019 February 18, 2019 - Basil suspends the constitution February 19, 2019 - Basil declares himself Garfield